True
by tinydancr011
Summary: What would have happened if Tawni and Chad hadn't interrupted Sonny and James' date? Will Sonny need protecting? Jealousy, fights, and mature themes ensue... based off of "True" by Ryan Cabrera. A little OOC all around. Channy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything =[**

**A/N**

**Just so you know, some of the story I wrote the same things from both Chad and Sonny's POV, but otherwise Chad's POV. Bold is specific thoughts. I know it isn't that good, but I'm proud of it. I wrote most of it one night when I was really bored but review please!!**

**In the episode "With a Chance of Dating" everything is exactly the same, but it changes at the arcade place. Tawni and Chad never show up, and James and Sonny have a wonderful evening. =]**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Sonny's POV:

Wow, what an amazing night that was! I, Sonny Munroe, just went on a date with James Conroy!!! He even kissed me when he dropped me off! I cannot wait to tell Tawni. I wonder why she doesn't like him. She keeps going on about how she doesn't want me to get hurt and how James is such a jerk. He seems like a perfect gentleman to me…


	2. My Sonny

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, American Eagle, Nike, or Mustang

* * *

Chad's POV:

I walked out of my dressing room and was heading to the "Mackenzie Falls" set. As I passed a relatively deserted hallway, I was stopped in my tracks. I rushed behind a backdrop to hide myself so I could watch.

James was leaning up against the wall talking to Sonny. I couldn't hear anything they were saying. For some reason, I didn't like how close they were standing. In fact, I didn't really like that they were talking at all. **Wait, why should I care whom she talks to? Whatever.** I had better things to worry ab…why are they moving closer?!

She smiled flirtily…is that even a word? I would give anything to have her give me that smile; or at least not give _him_ that smile. I swear, if he kissed my Sonny I'll rip his head off!

**Whoa. My Sonny? Where did that come from? What's going on, Chad Dylan Cooper does **_**not**_** get jealous! Especially over some "So Random!" girl. **Oh my god.

James put his arms around Sonny – his hands resting quite low I might add – and pulled her even closer to him. He leaned his head down and kissed her passionately. My heart felt like it stopped. I stood there, dumbstruck, watching James Conroy kiss Sonny Munroe. My heart sank through the floor when she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. As my mind formulated ways to mutilate James, Sonny thankfully pulled back from him.

He gave her the death glare and pushed her roughly away from him, knocking her into the wall behind her. Sonny winced in pain. **What was that for? Surely Sonny didn't do anything to deserve that, no girl did. **As much as I wanted to hurt him for hurting her, I didn't. I couldn't mess up my hair!

Sonny' a tough girl anyway. She can handle herself…I hope.

Sonny's POV:

"So I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" I asked James with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, you're going to sit with me," he replied

"Can't wait." He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer against his warm, muscular body. Everywhere we touched I was set on fire. My breathing became ragged as he bowed his head and our lips met. I connected my hands behind his neck and eagerly kissed him back. My heart skipped a beat as he forcefully deppened the kiss by exploring my mouth with his tongue. I didn't want it to end, but I had to get going, so I gently pulled away from him.

I saw a surprising flash of anger in his eyes just before he shoved me away from him. I felt my head connect with the wall behind me before my back did, resulting in pain. And I mean pain! I let out a small gasp, both in shock and in pain. He glared at me again before turning around and walking away, leaving me stunned. **What was that about?**

**The Next Day**

Chad's POV:

Everybody at 'Mackenzie Falls" and "So Random!" had the day off, and for some crazy reason, I wanted to see Sonny. No, I needed to see Sonny. **What is wrong with me?**

I pulled on some old faded jeans and a blue American Eagle long-sleeve. I couldn't decide on what shoes to wear, but eventually opted for some Nike Shox. Sometimes I think I'm worse than a girl, but hey, I've got to look good. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to my black Mustang.

Sonny's POV:

I had just finished blow-drying my hair so that it was stick straight, and was now pulling on some old sweatpants and a white beater. I heard the doorbell ring, and seeing as I was the only one home, I had to answer it.

I walked rather slowly to the front door, running my fingers through my silky smooth chocolate hair. I turned the handle and yanked the heavy door open, and realized in shock that it was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. **What is he doing here? And why am I so pleasantly surprised?**


	3. Coconutty

**A/N: So sorry! I only have Internet connection at my dad's house and due to my dance schedule I'm not here that often. I'll update as much as humanly possible!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

Sonny's POV:

Chad's eyes scanned my body, and I felt slightly self-conscious. When I spoke though, his blue eyes flicked up to meet mine, as if they were glued there. "What are you doing here Chad?"

"Umm…I was bored." It sounded more like a question to me, but I didn't feel like pushing it today. All I could do was blink a few times before inviting him in, still in shock.

I had to admit though; he looked kind of hot in casual clothes.

Chad's POV:

I walked up to Sonny's front door and rang the doorbell. As I stood waiting, I tried to figure out what I was going to say to her. **Why am I so nervous to see Sonny?**

I was yanked out of my thoughts when an absolutely beautiful brunette opened the door. I looked her up and down, and even in sweats and a tank top, she was gorgeous…sexy even.

**Whoa! Sonny…sexy?? Yeah, she's always been gorgeous, beautiful, pretty, cute, breathtaking, stunning…ok stop! What am I thinking? This is Sonny Munroe!** When she asked what I was doing at her house, I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. They were like melted chocolate, and I was melting further into them. **Come on Chad, get yourself together!** I tried to sound like I had nothing better to do when I answered.

"Umm…I was bored." Unfortunately, it sounded more like a question. I was losing it. **Chad Dylan Cooper you cannot fall for Sonny! **What was this girl doing to me? She's making me feel things I don't like feeling. I don't like being jealous, even though "jealous" is such an understatement. Loathing was more like it. Why in the world was I putting myself through this pleasure-pain? I shouldn't be here with Sonny, but I need to be near her. If I wasn't, there was no way of me knowing where James was.

The goddess in front of me invited me in, and I followed her, not knowing what to expect. I heard her close the door and that's when the awkwardness started. "So Sonny…what do you want to do?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure. We could watch a movie? You can pick." She led me into an enormous living room filled with comfy furniture. The giant flat screen mounted on the wall impressed me. I liked the feeling of her house. It was very cozy and homey. **I could get used to this.**

I was snapped once again out of my thoughts when she showed me her DVD collection. It was a cabinet about 6 feet wide and 5 feet tall. "Wow. You could open your own movie rental place."

She giggled. Man she was cute…stupid cute. "Thanks. It's kind of an addiction. Go ahead and pick out whatever you want."

I quickly scanned over them all. I noticed they were organized according to genre, and then alphabetically. This girl sure had a wide variety. Finding Nemo, The Ring, Twilight, The Lakehouse, Fools Gold, Ice Age, Aladdin, Star Wars, X-Men, Spiderman, Wrong Turn, National Treasure, High School Musical, The Hills Have Eyes, Pirates of the Caribbean, Definitely, Maybe. I had no idea. I decided on Ice Age. It was always one of my favorites.

"Nice choice. I love Sid!" commented Sonny.

"Yeah, I do too. And Scrat. But I have no idea what kind of animal he is."

"I've always thought he was some kind of prehistoric squirrel."

I chuckled at the thoughtful expression on her adorable face before agreeing with her. She told me to sit down as she bent down to insert the disc. Couldn't help but stare at her butt. **Man I wish that were mine. Quit it Chad! I really need to stop this. Now. Just look away and stop thinking about her like that. **I couldn't find the strength to look away.

She came to sit down next to me, but hesitated. I couldn't figure out why. Then I painfully remembered James.

"He won't find out Sonny," I assured her. She waited a moment longer before shrugging and sitting next to me.

* * * * *

During the movie, Sonny had gotten a blanket to keep warm with. She insisted I cover up too, so she eventually threw the blanket over me and snuggled into my side, my arm around her. I was in heaven. She must have been tired. The movie was almost over when I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder – her head. The heat of her body against mine and the coconutty smell of her hair was driving me insane. My fingers burned to run through her deep brown locks. Luckily, I was saved when the doorbell rang and she sat straight up.

"Babe come get the door. Now!" Shit. James.


	4. Too Far

****

Whoo!!!!! I finally have internet at my moms!! It goes out often though = [

**I'm kinda at a block…I'm starting to get bored with this one but I've got a few ideas to keep me interested so don't worry!!!**

**I'm still really busy. My sister's wedding is in less than a month and I'm a **bridesmaid** and I'm playing the piano when she's walking down the aisle so I'm practicing a lot. Once regular dance practice starts it's going to be even worse.**

**I'm already writing until 1 in the morning and getting up at 7!!! But I love you guys =] and I love reviews!!!! So don't forget!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

Chad's POV:

I looked at Sonny and saw panic and fear strewn across her face. "I guess I should be going then," I mumbled.

She nodded and was silent as she got up and walked to the front door. I got off the couch and followed her, but not before I realized that I was a little sad that I had to leave.

We were at the front door and again, it was awkward. "So uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sonny."

"Yeah," she whispered. Her hand reached for the handle and paused there. "I had a really nice time today. I like seeing the softer side of Hollywood's Bad Boy," Sonny said with a slight smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Don't get used to it," I teased gently.

She opened the door to find a very angry looking James. He looked at me and I watched as his eyes turned black with anger.

"What's _that _doing here?" He said through his teeth as he jerked his chin towards me. My fists clenched against my will and I started to see a tinge of red cloud my vision. **God I hate him.**

"_Chad _just came by to hang out. And now that you're here he's leaving." Hearing her say my name calmed me instantly, but it also made my mind go blank. It took me a moment to realize that I had to walk out the door.

"She said you're leaving," James said menacingly.

"I heard her."

"So get out." I saw James clench his hands into fists.

"And if I don't?" I challenged as I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. My vision was again being blurred by red fury.

"Chad, James, stop it!" I heard Sonny say as she stepped between us placed a hand on both of our chests. I hadn't realized until now that James and I had moved closer to one another. Sonny's hand on me sent tingles all the way through my body down to my toes. It felt better than it should have, but it made the red haze disappear.

She dropped her hand from James' chest before dropping her other one from mine. I smiled to myself, slightly smug. Sonny gave me a look that pleaded me to leave. I hated seeing that looked on her face. She almost appeared scared.

I was reluctant, but I couldn't resist doing whatever she wanted me to do. **Jeez what is going on? CDC does not get whipped! **I forced those thoughts out of my mind and proceeded to walk out the door.

Before I took two steps, James pushed me into the doorframe and walked into Sonny's house. I was going to keep walking and let it go until I heard James say, "Stay outta my way Cooper."

I wheeled around to stare him in the face, furious once again. I started to walk forward again but I caught Sonny's eyes. The fear in them froze me on the spot. She mouthed "please" behind James' back. I shot her a look that hopefully told her to call or text me later. **Why is she so afraid of James?**

I turned and continued to my car and I heard the door close behind me. I thought back on the previous couple hours.

I can't remember the last time I was that happy. Being with Sonny always made me happy, even when we were arguing. Though, it seemed like lately she made me so much more happy than usual.

I dug in my pocket for my car keys. I realized with a sigh that I didn't have them. Hands cupped around my eyes, I peered through the window. Thankfully, they weren't locked inside my car. They must have fallen out of my pocket or something during the movie.

**Great, now I have to go back and get them.**

Sonny's POV:

Thankful that Chad was safe and had finally left, I turned my attention to James.

I closed the door and was immediately engulfed in a deep, sensual kiss. James wrapped his arms around me. One hand was in my hair, the other at the small of my back, holding me to him. My hands traveled up his arms and rested in his dark hair. I was slightly surprised at the intensity of the kiss, but deeply enthused. I quickly found myself lost in it. Our tongues fought for dominance, and he easily won. He took my face in his hands and pulled away from me.

"I don't ever want to see you with him again." He closed the door and pulled me in for another mind-blowing kiss. This one felt rougher though. He grabbed my butt and lifted me up. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he made his way to my room. He broke the kiss only to throw me on my bed. "Next time, wear something hot. I don't like you in scrubs." James ordered.

I ignored him and pulled him down to me. Both of our minds were thinking things that were rated R, but I was so not ready to go there. He kissed down my neck, making my breathing hard and labored. I whimpered softly. He began to lift my shirt up, caressing my stomach. I moaned but pulled his hands back to my face. I ground my hips against his, receiving a low growl from his throat. He flipped us around so I was on top. His fingers gently grazed the top of my sweats. He then moved his hands around to grab my butt, and squeezed. I knew what he wanted. I moaned slightly before saying, "Slow down James, I'm not ready to go that far yet."

He immediately pulled away from me, his face hard. "Sorry James, I'm just not ready for that," I explained. Next thing I knew, his hand connected with the side of my face, resulting in a loud _crack!_ I let out a cry of pain and reached up to touch my tender cheek. **He hit me.**

Chad's POV:

I jogged back up to Sonny's front door and was relieved to find it unlocked. I walked in the living room and started looking for my keys. I didn't want to think about where James and Sonny were, or what they were doing.

I couldn't find my keys anywhere! I didn't want to go looking through the house to find Sonny; who knows what else I would find. I heard something like a door closing from down the hall.

I slowly walked towards the sound and found myself in front of a door with light shining through the bottom. I stood there, waiting for more noise, why, I have no idea.

I heard something like a body being thrown on a bed. I assumed it was Sonny. It sounded like James said something, but I couldn't quite make it out. I pressed my ear against the door to listen closer. The next sound I heard crushed me.

She was whimpering. In pleasure. My mouth dropped open slightly, but I quickly regained composure and closed it. A moment later, another major blow. A low moaning in a soft, feminine voice. A deep groan. Oh God. I didn't want to imagine what he was doing to make her make those beautiful sounds. And I really didn't want to know what she did to him to make him groan like that. My heart was sinking…fast.

Hatred soon replaced the despair as it grew quiet again. I wanted to barge in there and take Sonny away from him and keep her to myself. I wanted to rip him limb from limb. He was pleasuring my Sonny. I wanted to be the one to make her make those sounds. And man did I want her to be doing things to me to make me groan like James was.

Sadness quickly seeped back as I heard another moan come from her throat. I heard her say something like, "slow down" and "not ready yet." Those words shouldn't have made me as happy as they did. A smile crept across my face when I heard them. I heard what I thought was another "sorry." But the next sound my ears received nearly killed me. An unmistakable, sickening _crack_ filled the air. **Oh my God. He hit her.**

I dropped to my knees and leaned against the door. Shock settled in and I couldn't hear anything from Sonny's room. I heard another deep _thud_ and a loud cry from Sonny. It felt like _I_ was the one being hit, not her. I couldn't move. I sat there for maybe 5 minutes, hearing more sickening_ thuds_ and _cracks_ and cries. I still couldn't move, couldn't think.

A body being thrown against the wall shook me out of my stunned state. I got up, yanked open the bedroom door and Sonny's door. She was lying on the floor, James standing over her. He looked up at me, smirked, looked back down at Sonny, and did the unthinkable.

His foot connected with her ribs, and I swear I heard a crack. It was only then that I actually looked down at Sonny. Tears stained her perfect face. She looked at me with fearful eyes that pleaded me to get out. **I'm not leaving you Sonny, never. **

As I continued to look at her, my heart filled with rage. James stood in the same spot, staring at Sonny like he was disgusted. I let out a cry of fury and lunged at him.

Sonny's POV:

"Chad no!" I screamed as he leapt for James. I tried to get up, but the pain in my ribs and arm prevented me from doing so. I fell back and my head hit the wall surprisingly hard. The last thing I saw before darkness shrouded my vision was Chad pushing James out of my bedroom door.

Chad's POV:

After fighting for about 5 minutes, I finally got James on the front porch. I was starting to get tired, but I remembered what Sonny looked like and was suddenly replenished with energy and fury. I landed yet another powerful punch to his face and a sharp kick in the groin. He doubled over and I hurried back to the house.

I locked the door behind me and waited awhile. I heard a car start and pull out of the driveway. I peered out the window and saw James driving away. **Good. Bastard had better drive away.** It was then that I remembered Sonny.

I sprinted back to her bedroom and was devastated. She was worse than I thought. Blood dribbled out of her mouth and bruises covered her arms. I was afraid to touch her, let alone move her. She was unconscious, but breathing, I realized with a sigh of relief. I whipped out my cell and called 911.

* * *

**There you go!!! Nice and long to make up for lost time. Remember to review!**


	5. My Fault

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC**

* * *

Chad's POV:

I couldn't be away from her. I needed to be near her at all times, touching her whenever possible. I felt so responsible for her condition. I could have stopped James sooner. I almost cried when they loaded her into the ambulance. She looked so fragile and broken. My heart ached every time I looked at her. Luckily, I was able to ride in the back with Sonny on the way to the hospital.

I felt the need to be touching her all the time. Like if I let go of her, she would get hurt again, or worse. I mostly held onto her hand, but sometimes I couldn't resist stroking her bruised face softly with my fingers. **How could I have let this happen?**

I was now in the hospital with her. Her parents had come and gone already. I was sitting in a chair next to Sonny's bed, still holding her hand. It was about 1:30 in the morning. I was just about to fall asleep when pressure was applied to my hand, and I was instantly awake. A moment later, I heard the sweetest sound.

"Chad?" she murmured, almost unintelligible. Hearing my name roll off her tongue sent sparks through my veins. My breath caught in the back of my throat before I could answer her. The sound of her voice suddenly made it hard to even think.

"S-S-Sonny, you're awake. H-How are you feeling?" I managed to choke out.

She thought for a moment, and I waited patiently. "Good I suppose. Tired, sore, and in shock a little I think." I stood up to press the button to call a nurse, but she tugged lightly on my hand, stopping me in my tracks. "No, please don't. I'm fine." **What?! She is not fine! How could she say that?!** Anger coursed through my blood. I sat again before I spoke through my teeth.

"You're not fine Sonny. Look at yourself. You're covered in black and blue. You have a fractured rib and a broken arm." It hit me all at once. She was hurt, bad. All of my anger vanished within seconds, and my voice softened considerably. "You're not fine." I repeated and paused then, remembering how she got this way, and cringed.

"What?! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sonny asked worriedly. _She_ was worried about _me_? But I felt too guilty to get mad.

"I could have stopped him earlier. You wouldn't be in here if I went in there sooner." I couldn't bear to look into her big brown eyes for the next part. "You're in this bed because of me," I whispered.

I heard her gasp. "No! Don't think that! This is my own fault. I didn't do what he wanted me to. He just has a bit of a temper." Now I was mad.

"'A bit of a temper' Sonny?! You call beating you 'a bit of a temper?' Just stop it. Don't defend him, he's not worth that. You deserve so much better than him. He's a…" I couldn't even think of a word to describe him.

I noticed that the monitor measuring her heart was beeping faster. "We're not talking about this anymore. Just please calm down. Rest. Please Sonny," I pleaded. She seemed to listen to me, and her heart rate lowered back to normal.

"Chad, why are you still here? Go home; you don't need to be here. You look tired. Get some sleep." Her words stung. I looked back in her eyes and realized that there was no way I could leave her. Not like this. All thoughts disappeared as I melted into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I'm not leaving you Sonny," I spoke with confidence and comfort. A small smile spread across her face. I couldn't help but be overjoyed that I put it there. Her eyelids drooped heavily. "Go back to sleep Sonny," I told her.

"Will you be here when I wake up again?" she asked, almost sounding like a plea.

"Always."


	6. True

**Aww!!! Jason got kicked off of So You Think You Can Dance =[ he was my favorite guy ='[**

**This one is super short; it's just Chad's thoughts on Sonny.**

**BTW the perfect song to listen to here is "True" by Ryan Cabrera**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC**

* * *

Alright, I'll admit it. I'm falling for Sonny Munroe. I just can't help myself! She's perfect in every way, yet she's so imperfect. I am painfully aware of every move she made. When she walked into a room, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She consumed every thought in my mind. Deep inside, I was completely attached to her. I'm so beautifully weak when it comes to her.

She doesn't even know I exist. She thinks I don't notice her, but I notice everything about her. I'll do anything to be with her. I'll wait for as long as she needs. I'll be whatever she wants me to be.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true. So I will not hide, it's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited…this is true._


	7. Leave

**Say hello to my favorite chapter!!!!! =]**

**It's been several weeks since "the incident" btw...enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC**

* * *

Sonny's POV:

Something was going on with Chad. He's been acting so strange since…the hospital. He's always near me, and when he's not, he's texting me. Not that I'm complaining, I actually kind of like the attention from him. It's a little strange though. He's never mean to me anymore, only nice and caring and really sweet. Although he still teases me often, but in a nice way. He makes me feel safe, and like nobody will ever hurt me…again.

I was walking to meet him at the "Mackenzie Falls" set. I texted him saying I was just leaving, and I was sorry that I was going to be a little late, but I knew he wouldn't mind. I couldn't decide what to wear, but decided on some skinny jeans, a purple/pink/red/orange/white tank top, and purple flats. _[pictures on my profile] _I was almost there when I saw _him_. **Of course I'm in a deserted hallway. That's just to be expected,** I thought sarcastically.

I wanted to turn and run as far away from here as possible, but my feet were frozen in place. My heart raced and I felt color remove itself from my face. Where was Chad when I needed him?!

"Hey baby. How's it going? Long time no see. How's your arm?" My blood ran cold as James walked towards me and caressed my face with his hand.

Chad's POV:

**I wonder where Sonny is. **She was supposed to come to my set and we were going to get something to eat. My phone vibrated and I was filled with relief.

"_Sorry Chad! I just left, be there in 2. Sorry I'll be a little late."_ I didn't mind. She was coming, and that's all that mattered to me.

I was getting a drink from a bubbler [water fountain] and spilled a little water on my shirt. **Aw shit I have to find a towel or something quick. **

I went back to my dressing room and grabbed a towel to wipe myself off a bit. There were a few spots on my shirt, but Sonny would laugh. Just thinking about her laugh made me smile.

I walked out of my dressing room, and started to worry. I checked my phone to see the time. She should have been here 5 minutes ago. I was impatient and decided to go look for her at the "So Random!" set. I was walking down a deserted hallway and heard voices.

One of them was Sonny. I would recognize her voice anywhere. Relief again washed over me. **A friend just held her up. See Chad, no need to worry anymore.** As I walked closer to where her voice was coming from, I heard panic lace her words. **Ok, now you can worry.** I all but ran to her, only stopping when I turned the corner and almost ran into somebody.

"Whoops, sorry dude."

"No problem, just watch where you're going next time." The voice stopped me cold and a million emotions invaded. Anger, worry, hatred, panic, disgust…the list went on and on.

He was back. I stepped around him and saw her, fear written all over her face.

He made my Sonny scared. He was going to pay for it. When Sonny looked at me, a flood of happiness and relief showed on her gorgeous face. I could do nothing but smile. It was suddenly like we were the only two people on Earth.

I was ripped out of my fantasy as James turned and put his arm around Sonny's shoulders. I stared at it, confused and angry. "Oh. Chad. It was you. Well I've decided to forgive you both for your horrible behavior several weeks ago. I'll take care of Sonny now. Leave," he ordered in a nicely menacing voice. Did that even make sense?

I looked into Sonny's eyes, searching for answers. Her eyes told me that she was scared shitless and she wanted to get out of here. For a moment, I thought she was afraid of me and what I was thinking. But the emotion in her eyes changed to pleading.

She wanted me to save her from him. But what was I going to do? I couldn't exactly do anything with James standing so close to Sonny; I didn't want to hurt her. My eyes flicked back up to James' arm around her shoulders. I wanted to make it so he didn't have an arm.

As if he knew what I was thinking and wanted to make it worse, he lowered his arm. His hand now rested on her waist. "Chad Dylan Cooper, I believe I asked you to leave."

"No, you _told_ me to leave. Not very good manners you know," I retorted cockily, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He turned Sonny around so she was in front and facing him. He lowered his hands again and squeezed her ass. **Calm down Chad. For her.** Sonny was the only thing keeping me from pinning him down and crushing every bone in his body with my fists.

Sonny put her hands gently on his chest. It stung, even though I knew it was to push him away. He took it the wrong way though. He looked over her head to smirk at me and bent his head down to kiss her. The repulsive green monster inside of me threatened to escape, but I was saved when Sonny managed to push James away from her. Before she could succeed though, James brought his hand back and slapped her across the face.

I grabbed Sonny by her waist and yanked her behind me and out of James' reach. Red fury blinded me. I struggled to keep my composure. Hearing Sonny crying behind me only made that harder to do. I scrambled for her hand, knowing it would calm both Sonny and I. She realized what I wanted and she grabbed my hand and held on tight.

"I think you'd better leave James. And if you don't, I'll call security and make sure you don't ever come within 20 feet of Sonny again," I threatened. The venom in my voice surprised me.

"Whatever. You can have that little whore. Just warning you, you're not going to get any from her. But who knows; maybe she learned her lesson from me."

Everything after that came in little blips.

Sonny screaming for me to stop.

Someone calling security.

Dark red liquid everywhere.

Me being pulled off of James.

A very strong guard restraining me.

And then I felt Sonny's hand on my cheek.

It was like an immediate relaxant. My breathing slowed, along with my heart rate. I looked into her melted chocolate eyes, which calmed me further. "I'm sorry Sonny," I whispered.

She leaned in and I forgot how to breathe. Her soft lips pressed gently against my cheek and I didn't know my own name. I closed my eyes. **God that feels good.** Too soon, she pulled away.

I let my head drop, and our foreheads rested on one another's. She wrapped her arms around me and held on tight. I wanted so badly to wrap my own arms around her, but seeing as they were being held behind me, I couldn't.

She nestled her head into the crook of my neck. **She fits there perfectly.** I rested my cheek against the top of her head after kissing her hair.

"Thank you Chad," she whispered softly. Hearing her speak my name made my heart beat irregularly. **Say my name again, please.** It took every muscle in my body not to take her face in my hands and kiss her.

She slowly pulled away from me. I wanted nothing more than to pull her back to me and hold her there forever. She kept one arm around me and stepped to my side. What I saw sickened me.

James lay on the floor, his face covered in blood. **Did I do that? He deserved it though.** I tried to reason with myself that this was right. In some instances, I really think it was. He shouldn't have said that about Sonny. But he seemed to be losing a lot of blood…will he be okay in the long-run? As much as I wanted him to suffer right now, I couldn't help but be a little concerned.

"He bleeds easy. He'll be fine," Sonny said, answering my unspoken worries. A medical team was already helping him, which made me feel a little better.

The security guard released me; seeming convinced that I had calmed down enough. Sonny took my hands in hers. She was shaking. I looked down at my hands and realized why.

Evidently in all my rage I forgot how to punch someone without hurting myself. My knuckles were a bloody mess.

I pulled my hands away from Sonny. Seeing the obvious hurt on her face made my heart ache. "You don't need to see that," I said, and it seemed to ease her pain.

"You need to get this cleaned up. Come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the unisex bathroom. She turned on the water and gently put my hands underneath the faucet.

"Ahh Sonny that hurts!!" I whined. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek again. I forgot where we were and what was happening. Any pain I had a moment ago was gone. Sonny giggled adorably and seemed pleased with herself. I was slightly disturbed at how weak I was with her, but the feeling vanished within seconds.

Once the worst of the blood was gone, she rubbed soap all over my hands. **Okay, now **_**this **_**hurts! **I whimpered softly, not wanting to let her know how weak I was. Unfortunately Sonny heard me and again she looked up at me. I was lost in the depth of her eyes. Time seemed to stop and before I knew it, she was rinsing my hands off again.

Now that the pain was gone, I reveled in the feeling of her warm soft hands caressing mine. Sonny turned the water off and dragged me to the paper towel station. She ripped out a handful and carefully dried my hands. When she was done she held my hands again. She stared into my eyes and brought my hand up to her lips. I swallowed loudly.

She kissed each knuckle gently, and then did the same to the other hand. **I think I love her. No, I know I love her. I'm not going to fight it anymore. Chad Dylan Cooper is in love with Sonny Munroe.**

Sonny's POV:

**Why in the world would he do that?** **And why was he acting like a lovesick puppy?** I was burning to ask these questions as I kissed his knuckles, but I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. I could tell he was thinking hard about something. Then his face showed something of a resolve. I smiled at his expression, receiving that same lovesick smile in return. **What is going on with him?**

I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Chad, why did you do that?" I didn't specify what "that" was, but I knew he would understand.

"I don't like him. No, I absolutely hate him. He hurt you Son," he crooned as he cupped my face with his hand. I liked how it felt. Warm, soft, gentle. My heart melted at his words, and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Anybody that messes with you messes with me. Hey Sonny, don't cry. No, no, no please don't cry!"

He put one hand on my back, the other at the back of my head and pulled me into his chest. The tears I had been holding since I saw James finally spilled over, ruining Chad's shirt. I felt his lips press against my hair, which sent a shiver through me. Chad misinterpreted it and held me tighter against him, but I didn't mind.

I could stay here forever wrapped in his arms. I felt so safe and warm, like nobody could hurt me and get away with it. **Do I like Chad? No way, that's not possible. **

**Is it?**

**

* * *

**

**Haha!!! It may be awhile before my next update. I just radically changed my storyline. Just added a few more things for your enjoyment!!! Reviews would be loved!!**


	8. Authors Note

**Sorry guys! I know, I hate these stupid authors' notes too but it's important.**

**I just got a Polyvore thingy so you can look at the outfits that I describe from here on out [like in chapter 7 you can see for yourself what Sonny is wearing]. Probably just the girls' clothes though cause it doesn't have guys clothes that I can find.**

**Also, every now and then I'm going to ask on your opinion for some things.**

**Like right now, I'm asking you to go to my page on Polyvore [the link is in my profile] and vote on which dress Sonny should wear. She'll be going on a date with someone!! I can't say who though lol.**

**I'll ask you to do this more when the time comes because I'm horrible at making decisions, unless I know exactly what I want. And I want you guys to be involved too!!**

**Thanks so much!! And don't forget to vote on Sonny's dress!!!**


	9. Another One Sorry

I am so sorry about this…again!! But I'm almost done with the next chapter!

A couple things…

1. Remember to vote for Sonny's dress. I've only gotten 2 so far and they voted for different dresses. Lol.

2. Review review review!!!!! From now on, if I don't get at least four reviews for a chapter, the story will dwindle down into nothing…and I really don't want that.

If you like the chapter, tell me!!! I love hearing your thoughts on everything.

I'm really busy right now with dance and piano and my sister's wedding, so I put a lot of hard work into writing this stuff for you guys.

I just want the same love in return. It can be the most useless review in the world lol but oh well, at least you reviewed.

Remember, I love you guys and I love writing this story!! I still have a ton of ideas that I really want to write about. Give me some love, and I'll give you some chapters. =]


	10. Guest Star

**Sorry for the super long wait! But hey, my sister is tying the knot this Saturday!! So that will be out of the way. But then I still have dance and then school starts. I'll still update as much as humanly possible!!!**

**Hey!! You guys should definitely check Nick Pitera on youtube!!! Oh, Ahmir too!!! And Kina Grannis! They're all absolutely amazing singers!!!!!**

**And I would love to thank ConverseWithMyDress for inspiring me to write more!! I was feeling a little down but she gave me a bunch of reviews and made me feel better, so thank you!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC…but I do own Caden Shiloh!!! =D**

* * *

Sonny's POV:

"Here's your fro-yo Sonny," Chad said as he handed me my cup and sat down with his own.

"Thanks Chad," I replied with a smile. He smiled back at me. I noticed happily that it was the smile only I gave him.

We were sitting in the Commissary eating lunch together. His knuckles were almost completely healed.

About a week ago, Chad filed a restraining order for me against James. I kept telling him there was no need; that after what he did to James he wouldn't come back. Chad just laughed and said that was all the more reason _to _come back.

I have to admit though; I do like not having to worry about James showing up again.

No sooner had I put a spoonful in my mouth when Tawni came running up to our table screaming, "Caden Shiloh is guest starring on So Random!"

I started choking on my strawberry fro-yo and I felt my eyes grow wide. Tawni gave me one hard pat on the back and my lungs were once again filled with air.

"Caden Shiloh?! He's like, an amazing actor! Are you serious? When is he coming? What's the sketch going to be about?" I blurted out everything so fast; it was a miracle Tawni got it all.

"Yes! I know! Yes! Already here. Check it out girls."

"Wait a minute. Caden Shiloh?" Chad asked warily.

"No, the Tooth Fairy. YES Caden Shiloh!!!!!" Tawni yelled.

My cast was pretty much all right with the close relationship Chad and I had. They realized after the James thing that he really did care about me, and they would just have to accept him.

Chad glanced nervously at me before returning to his vanilla fro-yo. **I wonder what his problem is?**

I took a mouthful of water before Tawni exclaimed, "he's looking for _you _Sonny!" the water flew from my mouth like a classic spit-take. I heard Chad laughing hysterically beside me.

I wiped my face off with a napkin. Chad was still laughing at me, so I hit him in the chest to shut him up, and he did. **Ha!**

"Well then where is he Tawni? I want to meet him!"

Caden Shiloh was one of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen. He was every girl's dream! And he was looking for me!!!!

"Sonny Munroe? Is that you?"

I turned around in my seat and my jaw nearly dropped. Standing at what seemed like 6 feet, was Caden Shiloh.

Tan, muscular, tall…what more could a girl want?! His curly blonde hair fell into his hypnotizing, twinkling light green eyes. His perfectly straight white teeth gleamed as he smiled a soft, gentle, beautiful smile. **(A/N: picture Austin Butler, but with green eyes =] )**

"Well I had better be going. I'll see you later Sonny," Tawni said, waking me up out of my trance.

"Yeah, see you later," I replied, watching her walk out of the commissary. I stuck my hand out to Caden to shake hands and said, "Hi, I'm Sonny. You're Caden right?"

He took my hand; **wow his hands are soft**, and replied, "Yeah. It's such an honor guest starring on So Random! I watched the show before, but once a certain beautiful brunette joined the cast, I was addicted." I felt my face turn a deep red, and I heard Chad scoff quietly, but my eyes never left Caden's. "I was wondering Sonny, I don't really know much of anything around here. Maybe you could show me around? Maybe show me some good places to eat?"

**Was he asking me out?! **"Yeah, I can definitely do that."

"All right then, it's a date. I'll pick you up around 6." **Oh my God!!!!! Caden Shiloh just asked me out!!!!!**

Caden gave me a wink with one gorgeous green eye and a heart-melting smile before turning around and walking out of the commissary.

"Oh my gosh Chad can you believe it?! I'm going to go on a date with _the_ Caden Shiloh!" I squealed, grabbing his arm and smiling."

"Yeah, just spectacular," Chad said rather bitterly. His jaw was clenched, and I saw anger, fear, sadness, and something else unidentifiable in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as my smile slipped from my face. I let my hands fall from his forearm.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything," I replied. I didn't like seeing him like this. I wanted to make him smile, laugh, and just be happy.

"I said nothing," Chad snapped as he crossed his arms. I was used to this; it usually took a few tries to get him to fully open up to me. Luckily, I had plenty of practice.

I unfolded his arms and took one hand. I laced my fingers between his and looked to his eyes. They were transfixed on our intertwined hands. I squeezed his softly, and brown finally met beautiful, sparkly, gentle blue.

"He's not good enough Sonny," he whispered.

"What do you mea?" I asked, confused.

He hesitated before answering. His eyes never left mine, and now there was pain in them. "he's a player. He's unfaithful. He's a jerk. He's gonna hurt you." His voice broke on the last sentence.

He waited for me to say something, but honestly, I was in shock. **What is he talking about? Caden was a perfect gentleman just a moment ago. **

Chad took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't want you to go out with him."

I was snapped back to reality when he said that, and surprisingly, I was upset. **Why would he care who I date?** "I don't need your approval Chad. You're not my father."

"I know Sonny. I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said softly.

"Oh so what now it's all about you? What about what I want? I want to go out with him and there's nothing you can do to stop me," I said heatedly.

With that, I stood up, dropped Chad's hand, and headed out the door. I heard Chad calling my name, asking me to come back and let him explain, but I never looked back.

I knew I was probably overreacting, but I didn't care. Who was he to tell me whom I could or couldn't date?! And why would he make up such lies about Caden?

I was at my dressing room door before I knew it. I yanked open the door and saw Tawni.

"Tawni! I need help!"

"Well isn't that the truth," she retorted.

"No really Tawni. I have a date with Caden and I need help getting ready. Come on, let's go to my house," I shrieked happily. Amazing really how I can go from one extreme to another. But come on, it's Caden Shiloh! How can I not be super excited?!

****

"Sonny, I must admit, you do look beautiful. Caden is going to be speechless when he sees you!!!" Tawni squealed.

"You really think so?" I asked skeptically. Tawni nodded enthusiastically.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I couldn't help but smile.

I had on a black and white strapless plaid dress with a wide black belt. My black peep toe sling-backs had a little bow on top, and Tawni lent me one of her old necklaces. It was beautiful. It was silver and it had a rose on it.

She said I could keep it, and I couldn't figure out why she was being so nice. I decided after awhile not to ask, as it may ruin the mood.

I put my phone in my red satin clutch, and put a touch of lip-gloss on.

Tawni had also done my hair and make-up. I looked totally natural.

My hair was curled and some of it was pulled back in some fancy way.

Tawni was right, I was beautiful.

"Thank you so much Tawni. You did an amazing job on me. Caden is going to be here any minute. I am soo nervous! What if I say something stupid?" I rambled.

"Sonny! There is no need to worry. We both know you're going to say something stupid so you don't have to worry about whether you will or won't," Tawni said while giggling.

"Yeah I suppose you're right," I admitted reluctantly.

"Well I am starving! I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you after your date!" I watched Tawni leave my room.

I heard her start her car and pull out of the driveway. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. **5:48.** **Great, I still have 12 minutes to do nothing.**

It was then that I started to think about Chad. I hadn't talked to him since this afternoon.

Was I too hard on him? He was just watching out for me. But how would he know those things about Caden?

Still, I should apologize. He was my best friend, and he didn't totally deserve that.

He's been so good to me the past several weeks…err this entire month really. I wonder what changed him?

A doorbell made me jump. I looked at my clock again. 5:54. A smile crept across my face as I descended down the stairs.

* * *

**There you go!!!!! Please review!!**

**You can also see Sonny's outfit on my polyvore.**

**And there's a link to see Sonny's hair. It's the one in the top left corner. Just imagine it with brown hair instead of blonde =]**


	11. Boundaries

**Wow. It's literally been 3 years since I've written for this story haha. But I'm finally back! I graduated high school and just finished my first year of college (woo-hoo!) and I found an insane need to write again. I no longer have dance to escape from everything because when I tried out for my college dance team, I got a pretty serious injury in my hip flexer and about a month later I twisted me knee pretty bad so I couldn't even dance in my free time. It's really sad =( So now I'm rediscovering my love of writing! =D Which is good for you guys because that means that I'll actually be finishing this story sometime soon! I have no idea where I was going with this story so I'll basically just have to start over with wherever I left off. But I'm truly amazed at how much my writing has changed in the past few years! I look back on what I wrote and it's like…wow, I seriously wrote that?! I almost want to go back and edit the whole story! But I unfortunately don't have time for that =/ But I am terribly sorry for the wait! But no worries, I'm back! =D =D =D**

* * *

Previously:

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. 5:48. Great, I still have 12 minutes to do nothing. It was then that I started to think about Chad. I hadn't talked to him since this afternoon.

Was I too hard on him? He was just watching out for me. But how would he know those things about Caden?

Still, I should apologize. He was my best friend, and he didn't totally deserve that.

He's been so good to me the past several weeks…err this entire month really. I wonder what changed him?

A doorbell made me jump. I looked at my clock again. 5:54. A smile crept across my face as I descended down the stairs.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

I touched up my hair quickly as I went down the steps to the front door. I felt butterflies in my stomach and wondered what Caden would think of how I looked. I couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of dating someone again. The last person I dated was James and he…well, you know how that turned out.

Chad's words suddenly rang in my head. Could what he said be true? Was Caden really a player? No, that wasn't possible. He was a perfect gentleman when I talked to him; Chad was just being overprotective for some reason.

Finally at the door, I took a deep breath and turned the knob and pulled it open. On the other side, however, was not my date.

"Chad? What in the world are you doing here?! I have a date! Caden is going to be here any minute!" I exclaimed. Chad didn't say anything, but opened his mouth as though he wanted to, but couldn't find the words.

I stared at him expectantly, but soon felt a little self-conscious when Chad only stared back at me with wide eyes. Was there something on my face?

"I…um…you…uh…you look beautiful Sonny." He finally stuttered out.

A blush spread across my cheeks and felt my lips curl into a cheesy grin. My heart did this weird fluttering thing and my stomach clenched slightly at his words. His baby blue eyes were filled with something I could only describe as wonder and awe.

"Well thank you, but really Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

The awe in his eyes was replaced by determination and a hint of anger. He took several deep breaths before speaking to me confidently. "You can't go on this date Sonny. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be telling you what you can and can't do, but just please hear me out. This Caden guy is all wrong for you!"

My face contorted with anger, I scoffed and crossed my arms in defiance. "Who do you think you are Chad? I told you before, Caden has been nothing but nice to me," I spat back.

Chad rolls his eyes and says, "That's how it always starts. I've heard plenty of stories about him! He's all nice and sweet in the beginning but then it's like he flips a switch and he turns into this big jerk who just uses girls to get what he wants no matter the cost." His volume had grown significantly by the time he finished.

"When did you start caring about who I dated? I don't believe a word you're saying. You're just being way overprotective for who knows why! I don't know why you suddenly started caring about me for some reason," I say back, my voice growing louder too.

He pauses and seems taken aback by what I said and gives me a strange look. "I thought I made it pretty obvious for the past month that I care about you Sonny," he says softly. His eyes, which had gotten darker in his anger, were now back to their normal sparkly blue and while Chad tried to put on a good front, I saw hurt in the cool blue irises.

I refused to let his hurt feelings affect me. I couldn't; I had to stay strong and get my point across. Even so, I let a bit of sympathy enter my voice as it took on a gentler tone.

"Alright, I know you care about me, but that doesn't give you the right to try and control me. You're overstepping your boundaries as my friend and it's gotta stop Chad. I know you're just trying to watch out for me and I appreciate that, but it's going too far now. I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself."

As I finished, I watched fury make its way back into Chad's eyes. His hands clenched into fists and a muscle in his jaw twitched. I involuntarily tensed up and took a small step back. For the first time in my life, I was genuinely afraid of Chad. When I realized this, my lips parted and a soft gasp escaped.

Chad's breath became more labored as his chest heaved with each intake. I could see the struggle for control in his eyes. We stood like this for what seemed like hours, but really was more like seconds. Finally, he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Last time I checked, you do need protecting."

I tried to interject and tell him he was wrong but he wouldn't let me. "Who was your last boyfriend Sonny? Do I need to remind you that you ended up in the hospital because of what he did to you? Do I need to remind you that if I hadn't been there you could've been hurt even more than you already were? Or that you could've been…dead?" He struggled with the last word and through the rage I saw moisture in his eyes. Seeing this and hearing what he was saying made moisture come to my eyes too.

We stared at one another for the next minute. My mind was blank; I couldn't have spoken even if I wanted to.

Headlights coming up the driveway snapped us both out of our staring contest. I watched Caden's car approach us, though I could feel Chad's eyes return to my face, burning through me.

"Sonny," Chad pleaded softly, but I wouldn't look at him. I fixed my eyes on the ground as I heard Caden shut off his car and get out.

"Please Sonny, I'm begging you. Don't do this," Chad implored again. I continued to ignore him, but that became impossible when he lifted my chin so I had no choice but to look into his eyes as he begged once more, "please, for me?"

My mouth opened, but I couldn't find any words. I was more confused than I had ever been in my life. I couldn't figure out why Chad was so against me going out with Caden. Shouldn't he be happy that I'm moving on and forgetting about what happened in the past?

"Am I, uh, interrupting something here?" Chad and I jumped slightly when Caden spoke. He stood just behind Chad and looked at me with concern.

I couldn't meet Caden's eyes straight on. I felt like I betrayed him or got caught in the act of doing something wrong. My mouth took on a mind of it's own and began sputtering things.

"Caden! Hi. Um…we were just…we weren't…I mean I didn't…he didn't…"

"No. You weren't interrupting anything," Chad interjected in a deathly calm voice. I met his baby blue eyes and it was like seeing through to his soul. The hurt and sorrow in them broke my heart and my eyes again began to water.

I quickly blinked away the tears, refusing to let Caden know something was wrong.

Chad said just above a whisper, "I'll let you two get on with your date." He turned on his heel and walked to his car, got in, and drove away without looking back.

I felt numb. From my fingertips to my toes.

Nothing.

Emptiness.

The only thing I could feel was my heart being shattered into little tiny pieces. I wanted nothing more than to run to Chad and beg for his forgiveness.

But I couldn't. Caden stood directly in front of me now and I couldn't just abandon him. He took my hand in one of his, squeezed gently, and asked, "Are you alright Sonny?" I could only nod and force what I hoped to be a reassuring smile.

Caden flashed his brilliant teeth and I found his smile to be infectious and comforting. I squeezed his hand and, unable to help myself, smiled wider.

"You look gorgeous Sonny. Everyone at the restaurant will be so jealous of me," he said sweetly. I blushed as he brought my hand to his lips and then pulled me to his car.

He opened the door and waited for me to get situated before he closed it. I couldn't understand why Chad was so upset that I was going out with Caden. Based on just these past few minutes, he was incredibly sweet. He melted away some of my numbness and I had a feeling that by the end of the night, I wouldn't even be thinking about Chad.

At least I hoped so…

Caden got in the driver's seat, started the car, and gave me an enthusiastic grin before taking off.

Yes, I definitely would not be thinking about a certain blue-eyed boy during this date.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry for the really long wait haha. But I have my life under more control now so I'll be writing more! Please review! :)**


End file.
